


The Heart of the Matter

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Molly POV, Seb POV, Secret Identity, Vaginal Sex, jim pov, sherlock POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Jim asks Molly to Bart's Christmas party.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> My first Molliarty fic.
> 
> Set in S2, this takes the place of the ASiB Baker St. Christmas party. Molly and Jim are still dating after she introduced him to Sherlock, she doesn't know he's the Consulting Criminal.

Seb carried his bowl of popcorn and bottle of beer into the sitting room. If asked, he would say he was going to watch a movie but really, he liked to watch his best friend, flatmate, and boss try to make it through the minefield that was dating in the 21st Century.

 _Poor bugger doesn’t stand a chance,_ Seb thought as he got comfortable on the sofa and turned on the wall-mounted big screen. The _Die Hard_ series was his favorite and he liked to rewatch it every year, staring in December. Having memorized them all, he could pretend to watch without Jim catching on. “You know,” he said as he pulled up the first one and pushed Play, “I almost became a cop because of these movies.”

“Yes, I know,” Jim said irritably. “You remind me every time you watch them.” The world’s only consulting criminal was sitting at the writing desk, staring at his laptop. Every couple of minutes, he’d type something, groan in frustration, run both of his hands through his hair, then hit the backspace button several times before starting the cycle over again.

Seb loved it. _Jim likes to pretend he’s cooler than the other side of the pillow, but really, he’s got the shortest temper of anyone I know._ He tried not to let his amusement show too much. _Can’t have Jim knowing I’m laughing at him – I like my head right where it is._

“Ugh! What the bloody hell do normal people do?” Jim asked, then paused. “Wait, look who I’m talking to.”

Seb amiably flipped him the bird then started tossing popcorn in the air and catching it in his mouth. “I assume this is about the hospital Christmas party.”

“You got one too?” he asked, surprised.

“Yes, even us lowly security guards get invited. I had to decline – it’s right in the middle of my shift.” Jim had convinced Seb to join the hospital staff as a security guard at the same time he joined the IT department. It was nice to have an honest paycheck again, even if it was only a fraction of what he usually made as a sniper.

Jim turned to scowl at him. “But I need you there, at my elbow.”

 _There’s the spoiled brat I know and love,_ Seb thought fondly. “Just bring your gun and you’ll be fine. I doubt anyone wanting to take down the Consulting Criminal will look for you at an office Christmas party.”

His scowl deepened. “I hope you’re right – Kevlar doesn’t go with Westwood.”

Seb rolled his eyes. “You won’t need it – your heart’s such a small target that anyone but me would miss. Your head, on the other hand…” He laughed when Jim chucked a throw pillow at him, missing him by several inches. “Your aim is shite. I’m taking you the gun range after the holidays.”

“Promises, promises,” Jim muttered. He started typing again.

Seb grinned. “And of course, IT guys don’t wear Westwood.”

Jim looked at him in horror. “You mean I have to wear off-the-rack?”

His grin widened. “Off-the-rack and not tailored.”

“Bite your tongue!” Jim said firmly.

Seb chuckled. “You’ve seen your paycheck – you know you wouldn’t be able to be the clotheshorse that you are just on that.”

“Ugh,” he groaned. “Why did I decide to stay with this stupid, low-paying job? I got what I wanted – I got under Sherlock’s skin. Why am I still pretending to be ‘Jim from IT’?”

 _He actually did the air quotes, bless him._ “I can answer that in one word – Molly. You were using her then you fell for her. You’re mad about her, admit it.”

Jim stared at him, this time realization dawning in his eyes. “I…” He narrowed his eyes. “Who says I fell for her?”

Seb laughed. “It’s obvious. The way you look at her, the way you talk about her, the way you never bring her over here.”

He gave him a pointed look. “Her flat has more privacy.”

Seb smirked. “The way you are doing everything you can to make sure she doesn’t find out what you really do for a living.”

Jim tensed. “She doesn’t need to know,” he said quietly.

“You’re scared shitless that she’ll find out and leave you.”

“That is absolutely-” He cut himself off then turned back to his laptop.

Seb knew he’d won that round, even if Jim wouldn’t admit it. “What is it you’re trying to write?”

“If you must know,” Jim said, back to being irritable, “I’m trying to find the best way to word asking Molly to the party.”

Seb chuckled again. “Asking someone out on a date in an email is bad form, even for an IT guy. Same with calling or texting. Ask her in person.”

“Then she’ll know how nervous I am.” He put his head in his hands. “God, why am I nervous? It’s not like this is our first date.”

 _This keeps getting better and better._ “What number is it now? Seven? Eight?”

He looked up at the calendar on the wall. “Eight, counting this.”

“So, eight dates. You’re nervous because…?”

Jim hesitated, something he rarely did, then he turned to Seb. “If you breathe a word of this to anyone, I’ll-”

“Skin me and make me into shoes, I get it,” Seb said, grinning. “You make that same threat to everyone.”

“Swear,” he said firmly.

“I swear on my life-”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Please, swear on something that actually means something to you.”

“Fine, I swear on my arsenal that I will not repeat what you’re about to tell me, so help me, Bruce Willis.”

Jim smirked at him then his expression sobered and he turned back to the laptop. “Molly and I haven’t shagged yet.”

Seb spat out the sip of beer he’d just taken. “You’re joking. You spend the night at her place all the time. And, I might add, you come home with a ‘just got laid’ grin on your face every time.”

“I’m not saying we don’t do other activities,” Jim said, and Seb would swear the consulting criminal was blushing. “We just haven’t gotten to the main event.”

“What are you waiting for?”

“Not to sound like a cliché-”

Seb smirked. “Heaven forbid.”

“But I’m waiting for the right moment.”

Seb rolled his eyes. “The ‘right moment’ is a myth. If you want to and she wants to, then that’s the right moment. Just ask her out, in person, and save the sex question for after the party.”

Jim’s face lit up. “Seb, I don’t get to say this often, but you are a genius.” He got up then headed for the door.

“You’re welcome,” he called after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly had just settled on the sofa with Toby and _Glee_ when her mobile chirped.

**Are you at home? Jim**

She smiled to herself. Her boyfriend often complained that his flatmate Seb drove him mad.

**Yeah, come on over. We can watch Glee. Molly**

When he knocked on the door, she got up then walked to the front door and opened it.

Jim grinned at her as he came in, brushing snow off his navy peacoat. “Hey, Molls.” He took it off and hung it on “his” hook then took off his boots before turning to her. “You look lovely.”

Molly giggled. “Are you sure you don’t need glasses?” she asked as she led the way to her sitting room. _I’m in my flannel pjs, my ponytail is coming out, and I have absolutely no make-up on. He’s either near-sighted or mad._

He chuckled then gently pulled her into his arms for a soft kiss in front of her sofa. “You always look lovely. You’re just a lovely person, Molly.”

She beamed at him, her heart melting. “That’s the nicest thing I’ve heard in a long time.”

“I’m a really shite boyfriend, then,” he said, giving her a lopsided smile.

“No!” she reassured him quickly. “You’re a great boyfriend! It’s just … well … I don’t many compliments, except from you.”

“That’s because I took the time to look past the ‘Mousey Molly’ exterior and got to know the real you.” He softly kissed her forehead. “The rest of the world doesn’t know what it’s missing.”

“Thank you,” she murmured. She laid her head on his shoulder, rubbing her cheek against his jumper.

He held her close and she could hear the smile in his voice. “I wasn’t planning on staying long. Really, I just came over to ask you something.”

“Oh?” she asked, lifting her head to look at him curiously. “What?”

“Will you go to the Bart’s Christmas party with me?” Despite the fact they’d been dating for months, he looked nervous.

“I’d love to,” she said softly. When he visibly relaxed, she added gently, “What’s got you so worked up? It’s just an office party. I know exactly what’ll happen, I’ve been to enough of them – everyone will drink too much, somebody will threaten to punch somebody else, and at least one couple will shag in the ladies’ room.”

Jim chuckled, his cheeks turning faintly pink. “Would you like that couple to be us?”

Molly’s eyebrows shot into her hair. “Us?”

“Not necessarily shagging in the loo,” he clarified quickly, “just … having sex that night.”

“So, what, you’ve suddenly decided you’re done taking things slow?” She’d been surprised the night of their third date when he said he wanted to wait until the moment was right. Most blokes couldn’t wait to get to the shagging.

“It’s not sudden,” he said softly, “and it’s not that I’m done with taking things slow, it’s that I want to show you how much you mean to me.”

“Why don’t you tell me first?” she murmured.

“I’ll tell you after the party,” he promised. “So, will you go?”

“Can we just skip the party?” She softly kissed his neck. “It would leave more time for us.”

This close, she felt the shiver go through him then he pulled back enough to grin at her. “As tempting as that is, and it’s very, very tempting, I want the chance to show you off.”

She smiled at him shyly. “There isn’t much to show off.”

“I beg to differ. So, Molly-rella, will you let me take you to the ball?”

She giggled. “If I say yes, would that make you Prince Charming?”

He smirked. “I thought I already was.”

* * *

 _Cheating on his wife. Cheating on her husband. Cheating on his wife and his mistress._ Sherlock rolled his eyes then went back to deducing everyone from the corner of the hotel’s ballroom. Bart’s annual Christmas party was well underway and he was bored to tears. _The usual lot of adulterers, quacks, and general incompetents, all looking to risk their livers, their love lives, and possibly their livelihoods tonight, all in the name of ‘having a good time.’_

He perked up, though, when Molly entered on the arm of “Jim from IT.” Moriarty caught his eye and steered Molly his way.

“Look who it is,” Jim said, grinning. “Hey, Sherlock.”

“Hi, Sherlock.” Molly was beaming. Her slightly smudged lipstick told him she and Jim had snogged in the cab on the way over.

He could feel a protective urge rising but managed a tight smile. “Hello, Molly, Jim. Molly, Mike Stamford was looking for you earlier.”

“Oh! He probably has a question about my paperwork. I’ll be right back.” She kissed Jim’s cheek then went in search of her boss.

Jim smirked at Sherlock. “He wasn’t, was he?”

“He might have been,” Sherlock admitted. “I don’t pay attention when most people talk.”

“I hope I’m an exception.”

“You are, as is Molly,” he said casually. “I wanted a chance to remind you that-”

“That Molly is under your protection and if I hurt her, you’ll hunt me down,” Jim said, sounding as bored as Sherlock had felt a moment ago. “You told me that at the pool, did you think I’d forget?”

“I’m only allowing this little farce because Molly, for some reason, likes you,” Sherlock said, his voice low.

Jim smirked. “More than ‘likes,’ I hope. I plan to tell her I love her tonight.”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. “You’re going to lie to her, again?”

“Oh, Sherlock,” Jim said, smiling fondly. “You’ll understand when you’re older.”

Molly came over holding two champagne flutes and handed one to Jim. “Mike wasn’t looking for me, Sherlock.”

“My mistake,” Sherlock said, smiling. He was about to say something else when his mobile vibrated. “Sorry – case. Laters.” Sherlock headed for the doors, satisfied that his role as Molly’s honorary big brother was done for the night. _He’ll be good to her, or I’ll destroy him._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't noticed, this fic now has a rating. ;)

Jim knew Molly was nervous. He could see it in the way she barely said two words in the cab on the way back to her place, the way she wouldn’t meet his eyes in the elevator. After he followed her into her darkened flat, he watched her as she turned on a few lights, still not meeting his eyes.

He considered teasing her about it but thought it would be better to be outright. “I make you nervous,” he said gently.

That got her attention. Molly turned to face him, her eyes wide. “It’s not you, not really.”

He slowly approached her, brining one hand up to caress her cheek when he was close enough. “Then what is it?” He kept his voice soft, gentle.

“It’s … it’s…  God…” She shut her eyes. “I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“You could never disappoint me, Molly,” he murmured. “I love you.”

Her eyes flew open and she stared at him. “You do?”

Jim grinned. “More than life itself.”

She smiled back shyly. “I love you too.”

“Then why,” he asked softly, “do you think you could ever disappoint me?” He brought his other hand up to bury his fingers in her thick hair. “Everything you do turns me on, and seeing you like this? Watching you all night? Baby, I’m about to explode.”

She couldn’t hold back a giggle then she said quietly, “My most recent ex-boyfriend, he said I wasn’t good in bed. No passion, no imagination.”

Jim raised an eyebrow. “And how was he?”

“He, um, couldn’t find my G-spot with a map and he wouldn’t cuddle afterwards if you paid him.”

“I hope you didn’t sleep with him more than once,” he said, making a mental note to find the man and make him pay.

Molly looked away, embarrassed.

“Molly?” he asked softly. “How many times?”

“Four,” she whispered.

Understanding dawned. “You thought it would get better.”

She nodded. “He never got me off, not even once.”

“Not exactly surprising.” He gently turned her head back to him. “I promise I’ll always put your pleasure ahead of mine. And as for your passion and imagination, I know you have plenty from what we’ve already done. You’ve got nothing to worry about, Molly.” She smiled at him gratefully but he could see she was still tense. “Let’s continue this in the bedroom.”

Molly nodded again then took his hand and led him to the bedroom. He’d been in there many times before, in fact he preferred it to his own bedroom.

“Get undressed, love, then lay down on your stomach.”

She looked at him curiously then when he just gave her an encouraging smile, she shrugged then took off her shoes, dress, and stockings. Molly hesitated a moment before taking off her bra – all the times they had fooled around before, she had always been half-clothed. After taking a deep breath, she unhooked the bra then took it off, along with the matching panties.

Jim’s mind, normally a well-oiled machine, ground to a complete halt at the sight of the woman he loved fully unclothed. _“Beautiful” doesn’t do her justice, but there’s no other word for her._ “Molly, you take my breath away,” he told her, his voice soft and sincere.

She blushed prettily, the dusky pink nipples of her pert breasts hardening. “Thank you.” She took a deep breath then laid down on the bed, her head turned to one side and her arms flat at her sides.

Jim’s hand itched to worship her body, starting with her perfect arse, but he needed to fix a few things first. “Bring your arms up and cross them then lay your head on them.”

She did as she was told, sighing softly. “Mmm, this feels nice.”

“It’s about to feel a lot nicer, love,” he murmured. Jim made quick work of his clothes, leaving on just his red silk boxers. Climbing onto the bed, he straddled her thighs, his hands running over her bum, memorizing the curve of her cheeks and the texture of her skin.

Molly shivered. “What are you going to do?” she asked softly.

“I’m going to massage you until you are putty in my hands,” he murmured, grinning, “then I’m going to make love to you for as long as you’ll let me.”

“Mmm, that could be a while. How much time do we have?”

“Forever,” he murmured, lowering his head to kiss one cheek then the other. At her giggle, he straightened then ran his hands up her back, his thumbs pressing the dip in the center over her spine. Goosebumps appeared on her skin as she shivered but she made no protest. “Your body is exquisite, Molly, even your back.”

She laughed weakly. “Um, thanks, I think.”

“Has anyone ever taken you from behind?” he asked, leaning over her to work out the knots in her shoulders.

Molly groaned in pleasure. “Oh God, right there… Um, no, not yet.”

“Will you let me be the first?” he asked then kissed her shoulder blade.

“Yes,” she whispered. “Whatever you want.”

It was his turn to groan softly. “Oh, love, that’s the kind of power you shouldn’t give up lightly, but I promise you won’t regret it.”

When all of her knots were gone, he leaned back to admire her once more. “On your hands and knees, love,” he murmured.

While she did that, he got off the bed and pulled off his boxers then rolled on a condom, amazed at how hard he was. _Molly turns me on like no one else._

He climbed back onto the bed and knelt behind her, rubbing her delectable arse until she spread her knees more. Her glistening slit was on full display and he felt even more blood rush to his cock. _God, there’s nothing left to think with, not that I intend to do much thinking._

Taking himself in hand, he slowly slid into her, inch by inch. She was tight, wet, and hot, simply mind-blowingly good.

Molly moaned. “Oh God, you’re big…”

He couldn’t help feeling proud at that. “The biggest you’ve ever had?” he asked as he eased in another inch.

“Yes,” she whispered, her hands gripping the duvet. “But please tell me you know how to use it.”

Jim chuckled. “Oh, love, I would never be so disappointing.” Once he was fully sheathed inside her, he leaned over her, pressing his forehead to her back as they both adjusted to the sensation.

Never the sentimental type, Jim still couldn’t shake the feeling that with her, he was home. Mentally chastising himself ( _there’s no way this relationship can last_ ), he murmured against her skin, “Are you ready, love?”

“God, yes…” Molly murmured.

With his hands on her hips, he started to thrust in and out of her, slowly, deeply. The air was soon filled with the wet sounds of their joining, his grunts and groans, and Molly’s little sounds of pleasure. He wondered what it would take to make her truly vocal in bed but decided that was a challenge for another day.

He was hitting her G-spot with every thrust and he could feel her tense up as her climax neared. Reaching under, he stroked her clit with practiced ease and soon had her gasping his name as her orgasm hit. Her inner walls tightening around his cock was enough to set him off as well and he came with a shout as he saw stars behind his closed eyelids.

Jim pulled out then removed the condom and went into the bathroom to dispose of it and clean up. He came back out with a warm wet flannel and not a shred of modesty. Molly was laying on her stomach, already dozing.

He chuckled. “Not yet, love.” Jim gently cleaned her up then tossed the flannel into the dirty clothes basket before getting into bed.

She watched him for a moment, uncertainty written all over her face, before he gently pulled her into his arms. Molly cuddled to him, relaxing as he lightly stroked her hair.

“No awkward moments for us,” he murmured, smiling a bit. “I’ll stay with you until you kick me out.”

Molly laughed weakly. “And if that’s never?”

“If that’s what you want, I can definitely do that.” _Hmm, maybe this can work after all._


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Jim took Molly out for breakfast to celebrate the change in their relationship. After breakfast, they were walking arm-in-arm down a busy street when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a car start to slow down as it passed them. Instinctively, he pushed Molly to the sidewalk, throwing himself on top of her just as a hail of bullets sprayed the crowd and the buildings. People around them were hit, some fatally, but none of the bullets hit the two of them.

As soon as he heard the car speed away, Jim got up and pulled Molly to her feet then he grabbed her wrist and ran with her away from the crime scene, Molly protesting the entire time.

“Jim! We have to go back! People are hurt! At least one of them is dead!”

“There’s no time,” he said, keeping calm while his mind raced. _Gotta call Seb, have him pick us up. But where to take her? The London safe houses aren’t far enough away. Ugh! When I find the bastards who did this-_ His thoughts were cut off by Molly wrenching her hand out of his grasp and stopping in the middle of the sidewalk only a couple of blocks from the shooting.

She pulled out her phone. “I’m calling Greg!”

“Sorry, Molly,” he said, taking the phone from her. “Can’t have you talking to the cops about this just yet. Or ever, actually.” He put her phone in the pocket of his coat then grabbed her wrist again. “C’mon. It’s not safe here.”

“I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on!”

“Fine.” He pulled her deep into an alley, far enough that no one on the street would see them. She was shaking and he knew it wasn’t just the cold. Gently pulling her into his arms, he held her close and she buried her face in his chest. “Before I say anything else,” he murmured, lightly resting his chin on the top of her head, “you must believe that I told you the truth last night – I love you, Molly.”

“I … I know,” she murmured, then she lifted her head to look up at him, smiling weakly. “You wouldn’t have made love to me so beautifully if you didn’t.”

He smiled back then kissed her softly, grateful that she was willing to accept that part. He broke the kiss before it could turn heated then he murmured, “Please, hear me out, all of it, then you can ask questions.”

“Alright,” she said but she didn’t leave the circle of his arms.

He took that as a good sign. Taking a deep breath, he said quietly, “‘Jim from IT,’ the nice guy you fell in love with, isn’t real. I made him up specifically for you, Molly. I wanted you to have an ordinary bloke, someone you could see yourself dating instead of that prat Sherlock.”

She stared at him, her face paling. “What … no…” She tried to leave his arms but he wouldn’t let go. “Who the hell-”

“My name is James Moriarty, I didn’t lie to you about that.” He smiled a bit. “I was going to, but when we met, my real name just came tumbling out.” He had expected that revelation to break the ice, as it were, but she was still glaring at him. “I really do work for Bart’s IT department. It’s the first legitimate job I’ve had since uni.”

He could see in her eyes her mind processing what he just said. “Legitimate?”

_This is the part that’s going to hurt._ “Sherlock is the world’s only consulting detective.”

“Yes, but what does that-”

“You’re looking at the world’s only consulting criminal.”

Horror dawned in her eyes. “No,” she whispered. “No, this … this can’t be happening...”

“I asked you out so I could have a chance to meet Sherlock.”

“Well, you got what you wanted,” she snapped then pushed away from him. “You used me. You’re still using me. You couldn’t even do the decent thing and break up with me before we had sex.”

“I’m not using you now, Molly,” he said firmly. “And last night wasn’t just sex, it was making love. You said you believe me.”

She swallowed hard. “I believe ‘Jim from IT.’ You, James, can go to hell.” She turned and started to walk out of the alley but he grabbed her wrist.

“You can’t leave yet. The man who shot at us works for one of my rivals. He’s still out there. And whether you still love me or not, I’m not about to let you get hurt.” With his free hand, he pulled his phone from his coat and called Seb.

Fifteen minutes later, Jim and Molly were sitting in the back of his bullet-proof Rolls-Royce and Seb was going as fast as he dared on the busy London streets.

“You would get shot at when every bloody person and their mother is out shopping,” Seb muttered.

“What can I say, not all of my enemies are as understanding as Sherlock,” Jim replied. “Speaking of which… Excuse me a moment, Molly.” He dialed Sherlock’s number, ignoring her glare.

“That drive-by was your doing, wasn’t it?” Sherlock asked in lieu of a greeting.

Jim rolled his eyes. “I was the target, you moron. So was Molly.”

“Is she hurt?” Sherlock asked, immediately concerned.

“No, we both made it out unscathed. I need your help – I need a place where she’ll be safe while I take the bastard down.”

Sherlock didn’t hesitate. “My brother’s house. There’s no safer place in England.” He rattled off the address.

Jim relayed it to Seb. “Much obliged.”

Sherlock’s response came as a text. **She’d be even safer without you in her life. SH**

**You think I don’t know that? When all this is over, I’ll ask her if she’s willing to take the risk. JM**

**You told her the truth? SH**

**All of it. She’s beside herself with fury. JM**

**And you think that’s going to somehow change? SH**

**I’m leaving Seb with her. He’ll convince her of my sincerity. JM**

**Wait, you’re going after a crime boss without your sniper? Are you insane? That is, more than usual? SH**

**Seb protects what’s most important to me. That’s not me anymore. JM**

**You really do love her, don’t you? SH**

**Yes. JM**

**I’ll meet you at my brother’s. You’re taking me and John with you. SH**

**Suit yourself. JM**


	5. Chapter 5

“I just want to say goodbye to Molls,” Jim said.

“Make it fast,” Seb muttered. He scanned the driveway, the front of the house, and the two men standing on the front steps before getting out to give the couple more privacy. Before he even closed the car door, a third man appeared next to Holmes and Watson. _Six-foot-two, late forties, more money than God, and a major stick up his arse. Has to be the elder Holmes brother._ He rolled his eyes at the muffled raised voices coming from inside Jim’s car as he got his gun case and bag out of the boot. _Enough of that._ He knocked on Molly’s window.

After a moment, Molly got out of the car, looking like she was ready to bite someone’s head off and didn’t care whose. Jim was right on her heels, asking ( _begging, really_ ) for a kiss before he left. Molly ignored him and headed for the house, the other men wisely getting out of her way.

Seb looked at Jim. “This isn’t the kind of thing you can smooth over with just flowers and chocolate, you know. You’re going to have to grovel like you’ve never groveled before.” He clapped him on the shoulder, grinning. “Good luck.”

Jim muttered something about hating to grovel as he got into the driver’s seat, Sherlock took shotgun, and Watson got in the back. Seb gave Jim a cheeky wave then followed Molly and Mycroft into the house.

_Mansion, really. This place must’ve cost a fortune._ He took in the impressive staircase and antiques. _Two fortunes._

Mycroft was looking at him like Seb was a speck of dirt on his immaculate trousers then he turned to Molly. “Dr. Hooper, the rose guest room is available for your use. Upstairs, third door on the left. My assistant packed a bag for you when Sherlock told me you were coming.”

Molly visibly deflated, the day’s events taking their toll. “Thank you, Mr. Holmes.” She headed up the stairs.

“I do wonder about that woman’s taste in men,” Mycroft mused when she was out of earshot. “First my younger brother, now Moriarty.”

Seb grinned. “She just likes a little danger.” At Mycroft’s raised eyebrow, he added, “Okay, a lot of danger.” He held out his hand. “Seb Moran.”

Mycroft didn’t take it. “I know who you are, Colonel. You’ve been on my radar for quite some time now.”

Seb dropped his hand. “Then you should know I stopped using my rank when the army kicked me out.”

Mycroft smirked. “Once a soldier, always a soldier.”

“Whatever,” Seb said, rolling his eyes. “Is there somewhere I can stick my gear?”

“The indigo guest room, upstairs, fourth door on the left.”

“Thanks.” He carried his gun case and bag upstairs, feeling Mycroft’s eyes on him, specifically his arse, the entire time. Seb smiled to himself. _Interesting. Maybe I can defrost the Iceman. It’ll be an official Christmas miracle._

He heard sobs coming from behind the third door as he passed. _Fuck…_ Quickly stashing his stuff in the fourth room, he then went to Molly’s door and knocked lightly. “Molly?”

“Go away, Seb,” she called out.

“We need to talk about Jim.”

“That bastard can go to hell for all I care.”

He tried the door but it was locked. “Listen, Molly, Jim loves you. I mean really loves you. I’ve never seen him like this and I’ve known him since we were kids.” When she didn’t respond, he groaned quietly. “Please, open the door. I feel like a bloody idiot standing out here.”

Mycroft’s voice floated up from the floor below. “That’s because you are a bloody idiot.”

Seb leaned over the railing to see Mycroft smirking up at him. “Excuse me?”

“I suggest you wait until she has calmed down before you try defending your employer. Anything you say now will fall on deaf ears.”

“What the hell does the Iceman know about emotions?”

“First-hand experience is not always necessary.”

“Right,” he muttered. “Fine.” He turned back to the door. “I’m here whenever you want to talk.” Getting no response, he headed back downstairs. “Got any beer?”

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. “It’s one in the afternoon.”

“Yeah, so? My morning was rough and the day isn’t getting any easier.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be protecting Dr. Hooper?”

“I just want one beer and a sandwich to take the edge off. I know my tolerance, Mr. Holmes.”

“Mycroft,” he said absently. “Very well.” He led Seb to the well-appointed gourmet kitchen. “What would you like?”

“Whatever you feel like having,” Seb said as he sat at the peninsula.

After a moment’s hesitation, Mycroft made two roast beef sandwiches then placed one in front of Seb with a bottle of beer. “There’s cheesecake in the refrigerator. If you’ll excuse me…”

“Where are you going?” Seb asked as he took a sip of beer.

“I have work to do.”

“The nation’s not under any threats that I know of.” He nodded towards the empty chair opposite his. “Have a seat.”

Mycroft hesitated again before sitting down with his sandwich and a bottle of water.

“No beer?” Seb asked.

“I prefer not to drink socially.”

“Is that what this is?” he asked, smiling a bit. “I thought this was just two blokes having lunch together.” He took a bite of his sandwich. “So, if you don’t drink socially, I assume that means you wait till you get home after a hard day of being the British Government then drink yourself to sleep over the idiocy of the human race and your baby brother specifically.”

Mycroft stared at him for a moment then busied himself with opening his water bottle. “You assume too much, Colonel.”

“Call me Seb, and if I didn’t hit the nail right on the head, look me in the eyes and tell me.”

Mycroft met his eyes. “Not every night.”

Seb grinned triumphantly. “I’m going to have to raise your opinion of the common man. We’re not all idiots. Just because someone doesn’t test well, that doesn’t mean they’re not a genius at something.”

“And what are you a genius at, besides ‘conduct unbecoming an officer?’”

He chuckled. “If you’re trying to offend me, you’re doing a terrible job. My talent lies in killing, with or without weapons. It may be the only thing I’m good at, but I am damn good at it.” Mycroft blushed faintly, making Seb grin. “Okay, maybe not the **only** thing.”

Mycroft cleared his throat, the blush fading. “MI-6 is always looking for snipers. Have you considered going straight?”

Seb’s grin widened. “Believe me, Mycroft, there’s nothing ‘straight’ about me.”

The blush was back with a vengeance. “Er, yes, well…”

Seb took another bite of his sandwich as he watched the man in front of him squirm with embarrassment. After another sip of his beer, he asked, “When was the last time you dated, Mike?”

“Mycroft,” he corrected stiffly. “And the answer is none of your concern.”

Seb chuckled. “If I’m going to be the one to end your dry spell, I’d like to know how long it is.” The stare Mycroft gave him told him it had been quite a while. Seb’s grin widened. _I’m gonna enjoy this._

“I do not have time for such … frivolities.”

“If the world’s only consulting criminal has time to date, then so does the British Government.”

“About that – can you guarantee Dr. Hooper’s safety if she decides to continue dating Moriarty?”

“To the best of my ability, yes. No one will hurt her while I’m around. And after today, I intend to be around them a lot more.” He smiled a bit. “And don’t think I fell for your change of subject, Mike. We’ll get back to it when all this is over.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes. “What about protecting her from Moriarty himself?”

“Jim’s no angel. Normally, he gets what he wants from his lovers then tosses them out when he tires of them.”

“Normally?”

Seb smiled a bit. “This is different. For the first time in his life, James Redmond Moriarty is in love.”


End file.
